


How Do I Love Thee, Mary Catherine?

by iloveromance



Category: Leave It to Beaver
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When the new girl at Wally's school is exceptionally nice to him, Beaver develops a crush on her. But he is heartbroken when he realizes that she was just being nice to him to make Wally happy.





	How Do I Love Thee, Mary Catherine?

"You boys had better hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

Beaver nodded. "Yes ma'am." He rose from the breakfast table and headed for the back door, grabbing his books off of the counter. But he turned around when he noticed that his older brother wasn't behind him.

"You comin' Wally?"

Wally looked up. "Huh? Yeah, I am. I just-I need to ask Mom something first."

June stopped drying the dish in her hand and turned to her eldest son. "What is it, Wally?"

"Well, can I invite a girl over here after school?"

Beaver tried to hold in his laughter. He knew it all along. Whenever Wally got that goofy look on his face, it could only mean one thing. His older brother liked a girl! Yuck! Beaver would never in a million years understand what guys Wally's age saw in girls. He tried to ask his dad about it once but his dad just laughed and said

"You'll understand someday when you're older."

Boy, if getting older meant understanding girls, then Beaver didn't want any part of it.

June's eyebrows rose. "A girl?"

"Yeah. Her name's Mary Catherine Wallace and, well, she's really something! "

Beaver smirked. "Yeah, she must be really something if you're asking for Mom's permission to invite her over!. You've never asked for permission before."

"Ah pipe down, will ya?" Wally snapped. To his mother he said "So can I, Mom?"

"I don't see why not. Do I know this girl?"

"No, she's new."

"Oh, I see. All right, yes, you can invite her over after school. Is this for a study session?"

"Well, gee, yeah, Mom! What did you think that we were going to do?"

"All right, Wally. I'll have some snacks ready for when you come home and you can study in the den. Beaver, you don't mind studying in your room while Mary Ellen is here, do you?"

"Nah, I guess not."

June glared at him. "Beaver!"

"I mean no ma'am. I don't mind." Beaver knew that if Wally really liked this Mary Ellen as much as he was letting on, then studying wasn't going to be such a high priority. But he could feel the wrath of his older brother and he knew better than to say anything.

"Have a good day at school, Wally. You too, Beaver."

"Thanks Mom, We'll try." Wally said. They kissed their mom goodbye and started down the sidewalk. When they were well on their way to school, Beaver turned to his older brother.

"Hey Wally?"

"Yeah, Beav?"

"Where did you meet this Mary Catherine?"

"She's in my English class at school. She just moved here from Seattle."

"Where's Seattle?"

"It's in Washington State. I forget where exactly, but it's near the top of the map beside the Pacific Ocean."

Beaver shook his head. "Boy, that's a long way away."

"It sure is."

"And her last name is Wallace?"

"Yeah."

Beaver started to laugh.

"What's so funny about that?"

"If you and Mary Catherine got married, your name would be Wally Wallace!"

Beaver kept on laughing but Wally didn't find Beaver's joke funny at all.

"That's dumb, Beaver! Besides, when guys get married, the girl takes the guy's last name, like Mom did."

"You mean Mom had a different last name before she married Dad?"

"Well, sure! And when you get married, your wife's last name will be Cleaver, just like my wife."

Beaver shook his head. He didn't like the sound of it at all. This girl stuff was way too complicated.


End file.
